


A Name and A Jacket

by grettama



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG-0510 just a stormtrooper who wants a name. But a particular blue-haired captive gives him more than just a name. Star Wars AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name and A Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> This is like a compilation of some cut scenes. Maybe I will explore it more. Maybe I won't. But for now, I'll just leave this here.

He never knew his name. Only TG-0510. He also didn't know about his parents whereabouts, or any other family members of him. Just him, and TS-0912 whom he considered as a brother.

"I want a name," he said.

His brother chuckled softly. "TG-0510 is a nice name in my opinion."

Those words made him laughed. He put on his stormtrooper helmet and smiled back at his brother, "If you said so."

* * *

 

It was his first mission. They were instructed to found a map, but when the map was too well hidden, the instruction changed.

"Kill them all."

He blinked in disbelief. He raised his hand and aimed his gun to the villagers, but deep down, he knew it was wrong. It was really wrong.

Everybody else shot their gun, but he couldn't do it. He scanned the area, tried to find his brother, but everybody looked the same under stormtrooper uniform. When he finally found TS-0912, his brother was with Captain Garcia. Shooting those villagers without any remorse.

He was taken aback. Was it really what he was looking for?

* * *

 

He rode in a different ship with TS-0912, chose to be in the same ship with the captive instead. He needed time to think. Indeed he was trained to be a stormtrooper. He never questioned his belief before. But today...

He opened his helmet and felt the captive stared at him. The captive was using a leather brown jacket and his hair was a beautiful dark blue. He could see that his eyes were also the similar blue with his hair. His skin was dark and he never saw a skin as dark as that before.

When the captive realized that he already got TG-0510's attention, he asked.

"What's your name?"

TG-0510 opened his mouth to answer, but he knew he didn't have any answer for that. Not the kind of answer he wanted to say.

"TG-0510," he said. "That's my name."

The captive frowned. "What kind of name is that. It's too fucking difficult to say."

TG-0510 just shrugged at that.

"I'm gonna call you Taiga," the captive said again.

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna call you Taiga," he repeated. "It's easier to remember."

"Taiga...," he said slowly. "I like how it sounds."

"Good." The captive nodded, somehow looked so satisfied. "Now, Taiga. Do you want to runaway with me?"

* * *

 

To be honest, he didn't think much when he decided to runaway from the First Order, together with the captive. And now, when they were already far away from the First Order Headquarter, he began to panic. What would he do next?

"Relax," the captive said suddenly. Taiga looked at him with a confused look before realizing that maybe he was thinking out loud. "We're gonna be fine. I just need to get to Nigou to make sure he's safe with the map. That's our plan, remember?"

Taiga tried to take a deep breath and calmed himself down. After a moment, he decided to break the silent.

"What's your name?"

The captive grinned widely. "Daiki. Aomine Daiki."

* * *

 

"Why did you trust me? Why did you asked me to runaway with you eventhough we just met each other?"

Daiki watched Nigou running around the desert of Jakku, not answering Taiga's question immediately.

"I could see it in your eyes," he finally answered.

Taiga tilted his head, didn't understand Daiki's answer at all.

"I know that you didn't wanna be there. And beside that," Daiki turned his face towards Taiga and grinned smugly, "your forked eyebrows is really cute I can't help but to ask you to runaway with me."

Taiga could feel his face heaten up and he threw Daiki's leather jacket which he always wore all along their runaway trip. "What the fuck does that mean!"

Daiki chuckled and threw back the jacket to Taiga. "You can keep the jacket."

Taiga caught it and shot Daiki a questioned look.

"You look good in it."

Taiga grinned and wore the jacket. “You gave me name and now your jacket. Such a generous gentleman.”

Daiki laughed, but suddenly his face turned all serious. “I will give you my last name one of these days. Will you accept it?”

Shit. Taiga knew that Daiki would be the death of him one day, but not this soon. Less than five minutes, the blue-haired guy already made his heart beat too freaking fast. But this time, he wouldn’t want to be the lost party.

“Hm..,” Taiga said, tried to hide his blush by covering his face with his hand. “Aomine Taiga indeed sounds cool. I think I’ll accept it.” When he was sure he wasn’t blushing anymore, Taiga lifted his head and smiled widely to Daiki.

“Aomine Taiga. I like the sound of it.”

And that was one of a very few rare moments, where Taiga could see Aomine Daiki blushed heavily.


End file.
